xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline for Xenosaga, which is ambiguously set sometime between 6000-7277 A.D. Xenosaga uses an era called T.C. (Transcend Christ). For example, Shion Uzuki was born T.C. 4745, and this would still be sometime 6000-7277 A.D. The reason for the unknown certainty is because the scene in the opening of Episode I begins in 200X A.D., then it shifts to "4000 years later", placing Xenosaga in 6000 A.D. Supporting this, Wilhelm says Ormus was founded "approximately 6000 years ago" when Jesus died.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnSznoM5CDI However, the Xenogears timeline in Perfect Works claims T.C. was adopted in 2510 A.D. This also occurs in the Episode III strategy guide timeline. 2510 + 4767 would set Xenosaga in 7277 A.D. Sources for this timeline include the games and a poster that came with the Episode III guide. Although Xenosaga and Xenogears are said to be set in different continuities, the events within each game's continuity within the T.C. era are almost exactly identical up to a certain point. However, there are divergences, and it is technically an assumption that the same events occurred in each game, so please do not use Perfect Works as a source for the Xenosaga timeline. Click here for a Xenogears timeline. Before Christ Era ? * The big bang occurs, creating the universe. 7-2 B.C. * Jesus Christ is born. Anno Domini Era A.D. 30-33 * Ormus has existed before Jesus's crucifixion. * Jesus is crucified. * The Maiden of Mary Magdalene dies. * Yeshua leaves Mary Magdalene. * Mary Magdalene dies. * The Apostles store Mary Magdalene's body and the Vessels of Anima in Rennes-le-Château. A.D. 20XX *An object is unearthed in Lake Turkana, Kenya by Dr. T. Masuda and his team. The object is dated as being 15 billion years old, meaning that it has either existed as long as the universe has or it existed even before the universe was created. The object is designated Magnetic Abnormal Matter but among researchers it came to be called the Zohar. * The Zohar discovered by Masuda was transferred to Vector Industries' labs in Toronto, Canada, where various examinations and experiments were performed upon it. A.D. 2XXX * Vector Industries scientist Grimoire Verum performs the link experiment using Nephilim Verum. * Humanity is forced to abandon Earth and colonize space. The Immigrant Fleet (Ormus) leave Earth using a spaceship called Pleroma. The Immigrant Fleet took records of Earth with them, such as culture, important art, books, the Bible, and even to the extent of a quote from Paul McCartney. * In order to prevent the spreading of this disappearance phenomenon to the entire universe, Wilhelm sealed away Earth. The sealed Earth was thought by everyone to have disappeared (although, in actuality, it is only reduced down to the Planck Scale). A.D. 2510 *T.C. (Transcend Christ) is adopted. Transcend Christ Era T.C. 0016 *Earth is re-named "Lost Jerusalem. Because of Wilhelm, the way to it is no longer known. Blank Space of 4000 Years *During this time the Galaxy Federation expands to half a million planets throughout the known universe. The Galaxy Federation is also forced to relocate its capital four times, eventually ending up on Fifth Jerusalem. T.C. 4000 *At the start of the T.C. 4000s, the Immigrant Fleet reunited with another fleet that had escaped from Earth--a group that had already formed a united organization of nations in the form of the Galaxy Federation. The two groups began mutual exchanges, but their backgrounds and cultural disparities were too much to bridge. Most importantly of all, the Immigrant Fleet was in possession of the Zohar. This led to a history of wars and truces that has repeated itself countless times. T.C. 4400 * According to Pier Piper, at the turn of T.C. 4400, Vector Industries had a U.M.N. management and administration department. They were behind the first theories of virtual reality construction inside the new U.M.N. "Carnegie" was the name of the mathematician who served as the leader of the organization at the time. Because of his ideas, scientific progress jumped forward rapidly in the next two hundred years. Without his research, virtual reality would still be hundreds of years away. T.C. 4500s * The Immigrant Fleet appears in the Michtam star system and claimed sovereignty over planet Abraxas, their "holy land". A protracted conflict between the two groups started in the Michtam system not long after. T.C. 4580s * On Abraxas, Draper is a region in the suburbs of Archon, densely packed with the facilities of firms in the biomedical sector. It was once used as an agricultural area, taking advantage of its fertile soil, but the bulk of the land was seized by the Galaxy Federation in the late T.C. 4580s. At that point in time, the Immigrant Fleet had territorial rights to Abraxas in all but name; while the Federation acquiesced to this ostensible fact, it demanded the partial transfer of ownership of some of Abraxas's land to them as compensation. The Federation's semi-forced ownership transfer of the Draper region is thought to have been a part of these demands. T.C. 4590 * The Life Recycling Act is proposed. T.C. 4591 * The Life Recycling Act is passed. * In T.C. 4591, the Draper region was opened up to private use by Dmitri Yuriev after a branch of the Yuriev Institute was built there. Every private business in the biotechnology sector set up shop in the area, hoping to enjoy the new benefits provided by the Life Recycling Act in a region closely linked with Yuriev. T.C. 4600s * The territorial rights of planet Abraxas go to the Immigrant Fleet. T.C. 4630s * Bunnie is said to originally be the creation of a children's book author from planet Tessedora in the T.C. 4630s, but the facts are uncertain. T.C. 4637 * Jan Sauer is born to his mother Ingrid Sauer and an unnamed father. T.C. 4638 * Sharon Rozas is born. T.C. 4639 * Erich Weber is born. T.C. 4640 * Mikhail Ortmann is born. T.C. 4644 * Melisse Ortus is born. T.C. 4656 * Joaquin Rozas is born to Sharon Rozas. T.C. 4667 *''Xenosaga: Pied Piper. *Nursing Plant Incident. *Jan Sauer kills himself. T.C. 4669 *Jan Sauer is revived as Ziggurat 8. *Melisse Ortus founds Scientia, an anti-U.M.N. group. T.C. 4700 * Sellers is born. T.C. 4701 * Joachim Mizrahi is born. T.C. 4703 * Professor (Haksheen White) is born. T.C. 4711 * Helmer is born. T.C. 4723 * Juli Mizrahi is born. * Margulis is born. * Pierre Ruryk is born. T.C. 4726 * Boss (Stubb) is born. T.C. 4727 * Kazuichi Moriyama is born. * Matthews is born. T.C. 4730 * The Zoar Incident occurs. T.C. 4731 * Andrew Cherenkov is born. T.C. 4732 *Jin Uzuki is born to Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki. *Pellegri is born. T.C. 4734 * Mai Magus is born. Her father is Tethlla Magus, her mother is unknown. * Vanderkam is born. T.C. 4735 * Luis Virgil is born. T.C. 4737 * Febronia is created. T.C. 4738 * Lapis Roman is born. * Tony is born. T.C. 4739 * Kevin Winnicot is born to his mother. T.C. 4740 or 4741 *Canaan is born. *Rubedo is born. *Albedo Piazzolla is born. *Citrine is born. *Nigredo is born. *Hammer is born. *Sakura Mizrahi is born to her mother Juli Mizrahi and father Joachim Mizrahi. *Scott is born. T.C. 4742 *Hermann is born. T.C. 4743 *Allen Ridgeley is born. T.C. 4745 *Shion Uzuki is born to Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki. Shion is a reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. *Shelley Godwin is born. *Togashi Yukihira is born. T.C. 4747 * Planet Michtam is destroyed by the Gnosis. Kevin Winnicot is the only survivor. * Mary Godwin is born. * Miyuki Itsumi is born. * Doctus is born. T.C. 4748 * Pierre Ruryk enters the political world after having been newly elected to the Vartas star-system district. T.C. 4751 * The U-TIC Organization is founded with the purpose of studying the Zohar. T.C. 4753 *The Miltian Conflict occurs on Miltia. Joachim Mizrahi dies. Miltia is locked into the Abyss. Gnosis arrive en masse into the universe. *Richard is born. T.C. 4754 * S.O.C.E. is formed. * The Life Recycling Act is revoked. T.C. 4755 * Gaignun Kukai rescues Mary and Shelley. They were once part of a group of people who were illegally "owned" by a pharmaceutical company that used them as guinea pigs and kept on constant medication. T.C. 4763 * The Miltian Charter is enacted. * Shion joins Vector Industries. T.C. 4764 * Allen joins Vector Industries. T.C. 4765 * Kevin Winnicot dies, killed by the KOS-MOS Archetype. * The U-TIC Organization was conducting connection experiments with the Zohar Emulators at their facility on planet Ariadne. T.C. 4767 * After a couple years of Zohar Emulator experimentation, the Ariadne Incident occurs. Ariadne becomes the Cathedral Ship. * ''Episode I and II occur. T.C. 4768 * Xenosaga: A Missing Year occurs. * Sometime before Episode III, Wilhelm retrieves Mary Magdalene's body and creates T-elos. * Episode III occurs six months after A Missing Year. Category:Xenosaga Category:Events